La Seule Qu'il Ait Jamais Aimé
by Tamvati
Summary: Que fait le Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant son temps libre ? Il reste avec son âme soeur ! On sait tous qui elle est mais pense-t-on à elle en premier lieu ?  traduction en français de ma fic The Only One He Ever Loved


Il était, une fois encore, en train de passer du temps avec la seule qui ai réussi à prendre son cœur. Oh oui il l'aime beaucoup. Qui a dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas capable d'aimer ? Ah oui, le vieil homme ... qui se trompait. Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans sa vie, il n'était plus le même homme. Après tout, qui ne changerait pas en présence d'une telle personne ? Elle était merveilleuse. Mais folle. Oui elle était définitivement folle. Elle aimait torturer les gens. Le Lord s'en accommodait plutôt bien, en fait, il fait toujours pareil.

Ils étaient dans une salle confortable, la bibliothèque. Celle-ci contenait quelques canapés et tapis, d'énormes étagères avec des livres et une cheminée titanesque. Le feu craquait doucement dans l'âtre, envoyant des ombres qui font froid dans le dos à travers la salle. Les étagères de livres était hautes et énormes, donnant à la salle un sentiment d'emprisonnement. Les tapis étaient vieux, poussiéreux et ternes, de plus, ils avaient dû coûter très cher. Les canapés étaient verts émeraude avec des boiseries argentées et confortables. Très confortables vu qu'elle dormait sur l'un d'eux, profondément endormie mais plus pour longtemps. Il voulait interagir avec elle.

Il la réveilla en l'embrassant sur le front. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et le regarda.

_« Bonjour la belle au bois dormant._

_-Pourquoi m'as-tu réveillée ? Je faisait un bon rêve impliquant une délicieuse ..._

_-Tu ne penses toujours qu'à manger ...» _La coupa-t-il, un petit peu ennuyé.

_«Et tu es toujours en train de m'interrompre ...» _Murmura-t-elle.

_«Je peux t'entendre.» _Siffla-t-il froidement.

_«Oui maître.»_

Il la fixa pendant un moment d'un air suffisant. Il n'aimait pas être appelé maître par celle qu'il avait choisi pour être son égal mais, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir fier qu'elle le reconnaisse pour ce qu'il était : le maître de ce monde.

_«Donc ?» _Demanda-t-elle _«Pourquoi m'as-tu réveillée ?»_

_«J'ai quelque chose à te dire. En fait, j'étais en train de dormir et j'ai fait un rêve.» _Commença-t-il.

_«Un bon ou un mauvais ?» _Elle semblait maintenant quelque peu inquiète.

_«Euh ... Plutôt bon. Ne t'inquiètes pas ce n'était pas un cauchemar et tu ne subiras pas ma colère.» _La rassura-t-il. Depuis le temps, il la connaissait très bien. Pas besoin de Legilimencie pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Elle se relaxa aussitôt qu'elle entendit quel type de rêve était celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il la cajola doucement et continua de parler. _«Je te courais après dans un labyrinthe. C'était la nuit. Tu n'arrêtais pas de me dire : Chéri nous devons atteindre la lumière ! Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire mais je courais derrière toi parce que je ne voulais pas te perdre. Donc nous courons à travers les allées et je fus choqué lorsque nous déboulions hors du labyrinthe. Tu te tourna vers moi et dit : c'est le monde que tu cherches maître. Je ne te répondis pas car j'étais trop stupéfait. Ce que je voyais était parfait, exactement comme tu l'avais dit : le monde que je veux. Pas de Sangs-de-Bourbes, de sangs-mêlés ou de traîtres à leur sang; seulement des sangs purs et tous sous mon contrôle, tapis dans l'ombre, attendant mes ordres et disparaissant exactement au moment où je m'attendais à ce qu'ils le fasse. Est-ce que tu imagines ? Un monde entier avec seulement nous deux !» _Ses yeux brillaient tandis qu'il narrait son rêve si fabuleux. Il la vit hocher la tête et lui sourire. Après tout, elle partageait son opinion à propos des sangs purs et des moldus.

_«Est-ce que tu sais où se trouve ce labyrinthe ?_

_-Non, pourquoi ?_

_-Oh... Hum, j'aimerais y aller et te conduire dans notre monde.» _Répondit-elle simplement avec un sourire joyeux. La vision d'elle étant si joyeuse et optimiste quant à ses plans le ravit. Il se retrouva rapidement en train de l'embrasser gentiment et de caresser sa belle peau lisse.

_«Je t'aime.» _Murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

* * *

Sur le pas de la porte, un des fidèles Mangemorts de Voldemort regardait son maître plaisanter avec son âme sœur. Si ledit maître avait jeté un œil à son partisan, il aurait vu le dégout et la déception respectivement pour son aimée et lui-même. Rodolphus Lestrange était triste. Il décida de ne pas entrer dans la salle et de retourner dans le couloir. Il ferma silencieusement la porte et fit face à une autre personne vêtue de robes noires.

« Que fait-il ?» Demanda le camarade de Rodolphus.

« Il est avec elle. Encore.» Répondit-il en remarquant la répulsion chez son semblable à la mention d'Elle. « Je suis désolé Bella. » Ajouta-t-il tandis qu'il tapotait gentiment son épaule.

« Laisse moi.» Il le fit et disparu dans un coin.

Elle était seule. Et triste aussi.

Elle s'avança un petit peu et ouvrit légèrement la porte. Et elle les vit : son maître et celle qui avait pris ce qu'elle aurait voulu être sa place. Elle fixa simplement sa rivale pendant quelques secondes, et puis elle ferma la porte. La guerre était finie depuis longtemps. Elle avait perdu. L'autre avait gagné.

En effet, en regardant dans la salle, on pouvait voir le seigneur des ténèbres s'amuser avec sa chère, loyale et aimée : Nagini, son serpent.

* * *

**Note****:** dans le livre en V.O, pour ceux ne l'ayant pas lu, lorsqu'il est question de Nagini, le serpent est désigné par "elle". Je rajoute cette note au cas où certain(e)s ne comprendrait pas.


End file.
